-A Soft French Kiss-
by ArthurKirkland235
Summary: Arthur and Francis, we all know about there relationship, but will Arthur ever realize that he is in love with the French man? (A FrUK fic, kind of short but does have some fluff involved.)


Author's Note:

Hello everyone, this is another story from me. This time it's FrUK based.

There is not really a need to rate it M but for safe measures I will anyway.

I hope you like the story, and the little bit of fluff I threw in there.

Have fun.

* * *

**A Soft French Kiss...**

Arthur sat watching his fresh flame in the fireplace take shape, crackling, and popping in the blaze. He brought his small pale hand up to his lips and brushed them softly still being able to feel his touch on them, to feel his lips connected with his. He blushed a new shade of red when he replayed the scene over and over in his mind.

He pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them tightly. All he could think about was what Francis had said to him at the meeting and even the things after that.

He sat back and sighed, why couldn't he get it off his mind this has never happened to him before, he has never acted like this. He felt weak and helpless in the state he was in, he must have looked pitiful but he couldn't find it in himself to go and look at himself, not just yet at least.

He sat back and sighed, looking at the ceiling he just keep questioning himself over and over. This wasn't him, what was wrong with him, was he losing his mind or something? Was he sick, coming down with the flu? He growled roughly under his breath in frustration and glared up at the ceiling. "What's wrong with me?" He asked the ceiling like it would answer him back.

His hands where getting clammy and his throat was getting parched, he felt like he was on fire and his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. Was he dying? No, he wasn't dying he didn't feel faint. Arthur growled once again at the thought of not knowing what was wrong with himself. He closed his eyes with another sigh along with a groan.

He felt himself drifting off into the darkness of sleep, but this time he let himself fall into it. He silently fell to sleep letting a few small noises out as his mind played his dreams before his shut emerald eyes. He rolled over in his chair a bit uncomfortable since his eyes and mind was betraying him, showing him what he at the moment rather forget. He groaned yet again finely falling into a deep sleep.

...

Arthur sat at his normal seat and looked around the room with a glare in his eyes. Everyone was yelling at each other, screaming rude remarks, being all around idiots, and just all around being annoying to the British man. Normally Arthur would be right there with them but today he didn't feel the need to, he had a head-ache and he really didn't feel like making it worse at the moment.

He propped his head up with his hand and let out a silent sigh, continuing to glance around the room. He looked around for anything that could catch his eye, all he seen was Alfred yelling something about being a hero to Kiku and Kiku just nodded and smiled like he always did, Arthur rolled his eyes, mumbling 'Git' under his breath, and looked around the room again.

The rest of the room held the same stupid conversations, Ivan was steering at Yao with one of his famous rape faces and poor Yao was shifting in his seat feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, looking around the room again he seen Ludwig and Feliciano, Ludwig was glaring at the Italian as he asked him over and over if they could have some pasta after the meeting was over.

Arthur sighed once again they haven't even started the meeting yet, normally Ludwig would have gotten a hold on everything by now but even he seemed to be having a off day.

The Brit closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply trying to stay awake for the remainder of the meeting. Even if this meeting was going no where he still felt the need to stay awake, he knew it wouldn't end well if he passed out at a meeting.

He growled in the back of his throat remembering the last time he fell asleep at one of the meetings, Antonio had a bit of a revenge held up his sleeve that Arthur didn't know about. He felt the need to draw a mustache on his face and connect his eyebrows to one another, making a unibrow.

Arthur once again sighed and opened his eyes looking about the room to see if anything had changed, it hadn't. He yawned and rubbed his eyes seeing one of his worse enemies staring at him out of the corner off his eye, he swiftly turned to face the man and sent a chilling glare at the French man sitting across from him.

Francis just sat there with that bloody smile on his face, Arthur hated that smile, he loathed it to the very core of his soul. Arthur didn't utter a word however, which was surprising for the young Brit. Although he did continue to glare at the man harshly, yet he still didn't feel like getting involved with any arguments today. After all his head ache would just get worse, how could that help anything?

It was going fine till Francis crossed the line making a kissy face towards him. Arthur abruptly pushed his chair back and got up excusing himself, even if the Brit was annoyed to no end at the moment he still was a gentleman and he intended to keep it that way.

He left the room in silence as the others load ranting started to fade as he walked away from the door.

He stopped at one of the bending machines and popped a few pence in it picking out a nice green tea, sure they weren't the best but it was the only type of tea and the only closet thing to tea he could get without leaving the meeting building.

He put his back to the wall supporting himself up with it, he took a small sip from his drink and looked down the hallways making sure no one followed him when he left.

His eyes started to drupe again, becoming heavy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes cursing under his breath. Arthur's eyes slowly began to fall as he slid down the wall unconsciously. He lost his balance and fell the rest of the way down with a thud.

Francis was walking out of the meeting room to 'freshen up'. Honestly we ALL know why he really left the meeting room. He walked ( A.K.A. Skipped ) through the hall way and decided to get a drink to rinse his throat(Ironically).

He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks ," Mon lapin?" Francis walked slowly over to the Brit slumped against the wall."Angleterre?" He kicked the English man lightly with his foot ," Honhonhon~ So he wants to take a nap does he~?"

The French man quickly went to pick Arthur up before he heard small whimpering sounds come from his mouth. Francis stalled his actions and leaned forward to hear what the British man was whimpering under his breath."F-Francis..."

The Frenchman flushed a new shade of red hearing his name. He stood there frozen to the spot as many things raced through his head, why was Arthur dreaming of me, he thought over and over as many possibilities ran through his head. " Oh Angleterre..." His plan was crushed before he could even start it, he dropped his head for a moment.

The Frenchman sighed and picked the younger man up, carrying him to the nearest room that wasn't anywhere close to the meeting room they had been in only minutes ago. He walked in and sat the young man on one of the sofa's in the room, " Mon lapin, you must be really tired. Normally you would have already screamed my ears off or stomped my beautiful face into the ground~."

Francis laughed at his own joke and took a seat right next to the couch, facing him of course so he could mess with the Englishman's hair. He pushed his bangs out of his face and fiddled with it for a few more minutes like he always did when ever he got the chance.

" You know Angleterre, how dare you say my name like that...You get my hopes up, then crush them when you call me a 'bloody frog' and all those other things..." The Frenchman let out a much needed sigh and looked around the room, at least they where alone.

He looked back at the Englishman and watched his chest rise and fall as he let shallow breaths of air fill his own lungs. He watches his eyes move back and forth as his mind showed him the joy of a dream. This made the Frenchman's heart flutter, he may have teased the Brit about his appearance from time to time but the young British man was quiet beautiful. (Except those bushy eyebrows of course.)

He looked up and down the Englishman's body watching every move he made, ever new sounds that came from his mouth. Yes, that mouth the Frenchman thought of many times that he wanted to claim it for his own but he knew Arthur hated him, all they ever done was fight and yell insults to each other.

Hell sometimes the Frenchman would just start a fight so he could see those lips move. He had dreamed of the day that he would actually have those lips to himself, but couldn't he have them now?

Arthur was sleeping he wouldn't notice, would he? Francis sighed and ran a hand through his blond silk hair, " You really are unfair Mon lapin..."

The Frenchman's wall came down when he heard Arthur mumble what sounded like French. Francis leaned down slowly, nervous to death as the many possibilities of what could happen next ran through his head. Yet when he finely found his lips with his, his whole world ended.

He felt his own face heat up and his whole body felt like jelly. This was a new feeling to Francis, yes he was the country of love, and yes he has been with many other people. But this, this was new, he had never felt like this before.

Francis couldn't help himself he let out a soft moan to the new feeling, Arthur was making this way to easy. All of this is happening because of him, falling asleep in a place like that, mumbling his name and softly letting out the French Francis had teached him. I mean honestly, what was he supposed to do?

Francis pulled away from the one sided kiss, he wished that the Brit would return it but he knew that would never happen.

Francis sat back against the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. " Curse you Angleterre, you make me feel like a little school girl with her first crush...Je t'aime...Je t'amie there is no use in hiding it...Je t'aime Angleterre..." He smiled silently to himself, Je t'amie. He thought that over and over in his head, it fit so well with his little British man.

He leaned over and whispered it again before taking another kiss from the Brit. Arthur's eyes flew open hearing the Frenchman before he connected there lips. Arthur froze, he didn't know what was going on, he was confused and still a bit tired.

Francis pulled away and froze to the spot as well seeing the Brit awake. " A-Angleterre... " Francis's face got even redder if it was even possible. Arthur pushed Francis away and abruptly stood up, holding and hand in front of his mouth. His face was the reddest Francis had ever seen it, even when he was drunk he didn't look that red. It would have been comical on different terms.

Arthur took a few steps back away from Francis still very confused. Francis stood up and took a step towards Arthur with his hand stretched out. " N-Now Angleterre...Don't freak out... " Arthur took another step back and fled from the room at top speed. "Angleterre!?"

Arthur had nothing else on his mind other then to fled. Francis hung his head, how stupid of him. For once it his life he regretted kissing someone...

"Je suis désolé, Angleterre..."

...

Arthur woke up from his dream, sobbing. How could he say something like that to me? How could he let himself kiss me? Was it a cruel prank, or...No Arthur knew better, that frog would never really love him. Would he?

Arthur got up from his chair and wiped any stray tears, this isn't me. That French frog is to blame, how dare he mess with Great Britain's feelings!

The Englishman sighed and walked to the kitchen hanging his head low, he still didn't have the power to look at himself. He didn't want to see the mess that damn French frog caused him to be.

He was just about to grab a bottle of rum from the fridge to drain his sorrows when he heard faint knocking coming from his door. Arthur shrugged it off, it was probably his boss yelling at him for leaving the meeting without finishing it. He didn't feel like getting yelled at so he stayed still and quiet.

After what seemed like hours the knocking finely stopped and Arthur went back to what he was doing before it started, getting piss drunk. Arthur sighed to himself, he actually hated getting drunk but it makes the pain go away. Even if it is only for a night.

Arthur went back into his study and sat down, and what do you know that dreaded knocking started again. Arthur was getting tired of waiting for the person to leave so he got up much to his disgrace and went to open the door. " Who the bloody Hell is it!? " He yelled with poison dripped words, right now wasn't the best time to mess with the Brit.

He waited for a second, no answer. " Hello? I'm not playing games dammit! " He growled under his breath, all he wanted to do was sit down and have a drink. Did karma hate him so much that she won't let him at least do that?

He growled again waiting for a answer that never came. That was it, he was tired, and if someone thought they could mess with him they had another thing coming! He was the Great British Empire at one point after all!

He swung open the door and let out Hell with his words , " Listen here and listen well, I have had a ass day so if you think you're funny-..." Arthur stopped his rant when he seen who else but the man he rather stay away from for the rest of forever. Francis. Right there. At his door stop. It took a few minutes for the Brit to recover enough to get feeling back into his hand to slam the door in the Frenchman's face.

Francis caught the door with his foot letting out a whimper of pain as it collided. Arthur may have looked small and fragile but he was a former pirate. He had power much to Francis's demise.

"Angleterre wait!" Francis tried prying the door open with all the power he had. "No you bloody ass frog, you're just going to make fun of me!" Arthur used all his power to push the Frenchman away from the door but it was futile. Francis got in. Dammit he got in.

Arthur sighed and just let the door swing open. "What the Hell do you want?!" Arthur was blood red, but in all honesty you couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed or if he was angry.

Arthur sent blazing daggers at Francis, which to say in the least scared the Hell out of Francis. The Frenchman shifted his weight getting more uncomfortable by the second, " Angleterre...?..."

Francis was starting to worry a bit once he actually looked the Brit in the face. He was red as a tomato as Spain would put it. Arthur was frozen hearing his name come off of his lips, the same lips that kissed him only hours ago. Somehow he couldn't find the words to respond, all he could do was look at his lips as they moved and let out his beautiful- Arthur mentally slapped himself to pull himself back to reality , " W-What do you want frog..." He tried making a more threatening voice but for some reason it wouldn't come out.

Francis looked down and keep a somewhat quiet voice, almost like..um...what was his name?... " Angleterre... " He was pulled back once again into reality and looked at the Frenchman urging for him to continue , " Angleterre I...I wanted to say sorry...I shouldn't have done that to you...I was wrong to think - " Francis was cut off with a pair of lips meeting his, a familiar set of lips. Arthur's lips. It was only a few seconds the Frenchman stayed glued to the spot, Arthur had started to run his hands through his hair. And by the Gods Francis was enjoying it.

He let his own hands wrap around the others waist to deepen the kiss. Right now the only thing on both of there minds was the other. Both of them moved together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. They both melted into the kiss.

Arthur was questioning himself over and over till he felt Francis's ask for entrance. And at the moment Arthur was willing for anything as long as he could continue to kiss those soft lips. They battled but Arthur being the less experienced one of the two, he lost.

Francis started moving forward to push the British man back into his house, of course Francis didn't mind where they done this but he figured Arthur did. He pushed Arthur into a wall they had crashed into and at last broke the kiss.

Arthur groaned when they broke there kiss, which surprised Francis more then it did Arthur himself. Francis looked at him and put there foreheads together so they could stare into each others eyes ,"Angleterre? Are you drunk? They only tine you have ever acted like this to me is when you where piss drunk."

Francis didn't even stop nibbling and biting Arthur's neck to hear his answer. Francis had waited years for this, sure he has played around with Arthur before but this was different. He was actually sober this time. Which means that all of his actions aren't one of some drunkard. Arthur was groaning under the French mans mouth. The same mouth that started all of this. Arthur shivered with pure pleasure-...

...

"FRANCIS!" Arthur was standing up and had his hands around the Frenchman's neck. " What the bloody fucking Hell do you have up there in your perverted mind?!" Arthur started shaking Francis back and forth still gripping onto his neck," How the bloody Hell did you come up with a story like that?! We are supposed to tell true stories you bloody git!"

Francis was starting to get quiet dizzy being shaken,"Angle-eterre...S-Stop...Shak-king me!" Francis was starting to turn 10 shades of green and blue ," I will bloody stop when I feel like it! "

All the other countries among the room where either snickering or just plain out laughing. There had been a black out at there meeting and all of the nations had gathered to tell stories, of course everyone agreed to make them true. And well this, they weren't to sure about.

Arthur stopped his actions as soon as he noticed there laughing and snickers. He turned to look at all the other nations,"What the bloody Hell are you laughing at you wankers?!" Everyone busted into laughter even Kiku let a few giggles out. Honestly how could you not help but laugh?

Apparently everyone knew they where together except Arthur, or at least he tried everything he could do to not see it right in front of him.

Francis wrapped his arms around the younger nation and rubbed his cheek against his. "Oh Angletterre, look they all see how perfect we are together~...They loved my story~.." Arthur flailed and tried pushing Francis off of him ,"Get off me you bloody frog!" Francis stayed close to him, still having his arms around him.

He chuckled when the Brit gave up and dropped his arms and had a wonderful idea he licked the outer shell of the others ear whispering a few words in French, Arthur went bright red and he looked as if he could cry. All the other nations in the room stayed silent.

Arthur stalled his movements trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Francis chuckled again and picked the British man up. Arthur yelped and grabbed a hold of Francis, and he still had no fucking clue what the hell was going on. "Come along Angletterre~..." and with that Francis left the room, still carrying Arthur in his arms.

...

With that, Arthur was sitting in front of his fresh flame. holding his hand in front of his mouth, still being able to feel his touch. (Sound familiar? Maybe Francis did hold some truth in that story, or he just knows Arthur that well.) "Angletterre is something wrong?" Francis wrapped his arms around the Brit who was still sitting in his chair next to him. "Nothing Francis..." Arthur didn't feel right, it felt strange to him. Being with Francis like this. "Are you sure? You look a bit red?" He ran his index finger down one of Arthur's cheeks. Arthur shock his head and turned to face him. "I was just thinking about us." He pulled Francis into a kiss and Francis happily

kissed him back...


End file.
